the uNB
by ithappens23
Summary: This story is about a boy, who uncovers a great secret, but has to keep it to hiself, or the world as we know it will end. Now your thinking this may be inposible. Read on to find out...
1. The Beginning

**This Story, has no relevance to the book it is under, I just picked one because I had to, this is a story came completely from my head, please enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

One day in a small town in Kansas, a boy not much older than 13 or 14 was walking down the street. This day was an unusual day, because it was in the middle of June and for some reason it was snowing. It was about 12 degrees outside and this boy was walking down the street in shorts and a tank top. You would have thought he would have noticed how cold it was. But he hadn't because he had just asked a girl that he liked for many years out and she had said yes. So this boy basically thought he could fly, nothing was on his mind except this beautiful girl. On top of how cold it was, and that it was summer, and it was snowing, this day was not really a day, it was noon and you could not even see in front of your face really. The boy walked around the block a couple times, and then it hit him that he was a bit cold. So the boy decides that he is going to go inside and play some play station.

The second the boy walks into his blue house, the phone starts to ring. So he rushes over to the charger to grab the phone. As he picks up all he hears is the dial tone. He figured that if it was important that whoever called would call back. So he walks up the old rickety stairs, down the purple hall covered with hundreds of pictures. When the young man finally reached the end of the long stairs that seemed a million miles long, he turned to the left and reached into his pocket of his bluish-green shorts to grab the key, and he unlocked his yellow door. When he gets into his small room he realizes that he had left the paper he was carrying down stairs by the phone. So he walks slowly and calmly down the stairs, to the door and snatches the paper off the stand by the door. The boy then attempts to head upstairs and then the phone starts to ring, so he turns around and walks back to the charger and picks up the phone.

"Hello" a voice on the other end says. "Hello" Eric states, "Is Eric there?" "Yah man it's me," "Aw, cool this is Joe how are you?" "Hey man what's on you mind?" states Eric. "Not much, just asking what you are doing tonight." "Sitting around, might go hand out with Katie." "Nice man, if you want you two can join me and Chelsea at the movie" says Joe. "We might do that, but I'll have to ask him if she would like to first." says Eric. "Alright man I'm going to head out, later." "Later." exclaims Eric.

After the boy gets off the phone with his friend, he realizes that he had forgot to call Katie, because she had requested that he call her, so they could make some plans for later that night. So he turns back around and grabs the phone, so he could dial the digits to her house. He starts to dial and then he gets nervous. He doesn't know why all of a sudden he is nervous to call her, before they started going out, they would talk almost every night, until their mothers made them get off, and that was one of this boys favorite things. Just hearing this beautiful girls voice, made him happy. Once the phone rang about 10 times, he got her voice mail. He chooses not to leave a message, because she has collar id so, she will probably call him back.

After he sets the phone back on the charger he heads towards the stairs, when out of the corner of his eye he sees a man, standing there looking into his window. He decided to walk out his front door to confront this man. When he opens his door and walks over to the window that the man had been standing at, staring into the house. He walks up and says, "What do you think your doing." The man startled whips around and states "I was just admiring your beautiful house." The boy wasn't sure what to say, so he thinks for about a minute and says "thanks", because he had no other reply that came to his head. The man then asked him; do you want to know something amazing? The boy naturally curious, goes yah sure I wouldn't mind knowing whatever it is that you know.

The man says if you wish to find out what it is I know, you have to come with me. The boy at first didn't know what to do. He had taken some classes about this kind of situation, and they had said never go with strangers, but this man was about 70, grey hair, grey beard, about 5'6". Didn't look like he would hurt a fly. The boy at first says I don't know… then after about 3 minutes he decided he could go with this stranger for just a few minutes. As long as he was back in time to still hang out with Katie. The man says great, follow me. The boy starts out slowly and then jogs over to the small black car that the man had already climbed in. Once the boy reached the back door of the car, he saw the man motioning for him to go around, and into the passenger seat, so the boy walked around and slowly climbed into the seat.

The second the boy climbed into the car, he noticed a musty smell, he wasn't sure if it was the man, or the car, because before he hadn't got close enough to the man to actually smell him. After about 20 seconds the man tried to start the car, at first the old car just went put put and died, but then he tried it again and it started up. The man entered onto the street, and started heading north. After driving for about 5 minutes the boy asked the man, where is it that we're going? The man stated you'll find out, soon. The boy didn't like the sound of that, and started having second thoughts about getting into this car, with a man who he had no clue, to whom it was.

The boy was looking around, to make sure everything was still familiar, after they had been driving for about 30 minutes, the boy started to get worried, because things were starting to look unfamiliar. When the car finally came to a stop, the boy had thought that this was the end of the traveling, but much to his surprise the man grabbed a hard wooden handle, and swung across striking him upon the head, and the boy couldn't help but to black out. I mean after a strike like that, any man just about would have been knocked out or at least woozy.

The boy started coming to his since, and he attempted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. at first the boy was like WTF? But then he started to panic, he had just remembered about what that man did to him In the car, and now that he couldn't see he had no clue what was going on, and that bothered him. He attempted to scream, but there was a gag in his mouth, so even if there was somebody around that could possibly help him, they wouldn't have been able to hear him. After about 3 minutes the boy hears two voices.

The first voice says "you think he's awake yet, the other one says I don't know you idiot, why don't you just go look at him and see. The boy then hears heavy foot steps coming towards him, so he decides to close his eyes, so that the man may think he wasn't awake. The man then looks at the boy and takes off the thing that was covering the boys eyes, and looks really closely and then states across the room, I don't think that he has came to yet. Do I put the RUIESK back on him? The other man says no don't worry about it, just sit down with me and drink some of this whiskey and wait for him to come to. The boy started thinking that maybe if he waits for a couple minutes the men, may drink enough to not notice what was going on anymore.


	2. The Secret Unleashed

**Chapter 2: The Secret Unleased**

After about 20 minutes the boy decides to open his eyes. The second he does he looks around the room, he notices that it is all white, four walls, nothing on them, just white. The second the boy turns his head to see were the two men were, or what they were doing, the man sprints over grabbing the boy by his wrists and says come with me. The boy attempted to struggle, but he just wasn't strong enough to overcome a man of his size. When the boy walked into the hallway he looked around, on the blue walls was hundreds of pictures all of different things. It was hard to remember any of them seeing how the man was forcing him to walk fairly fast. The boy did manage to notice a picture of a car. Much like the one his sister was driving once she died. On the car was a weird emblem though, it was that of a scorpion. Now there are many weird things people put on cars, but the boy thought that was one of the weirdest.

The boy finally reached a very bright, white room, after he walked for what seemed like years. When he did the old man walked into the room, and said sorry that I had to do that to you, it was only to protect were this place is. I hope there is no hard feelings about that, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. The boy was thinking how could you hit me and not mean to hurt me, that don't make much since. Under these circumstances he decided to keep his comments to himself, in fear of getting another swipe to the head. The old man said something but the boy didn't catch it, and then the old man asked do you understand, now of course the boy didn't want to ask what did you say again so he just nodded his head. The old man then said good, now follow me so the boy got up off the hard chair he had been sitting on and followed after the man, like a lost puppy dog. They walked down this narrow hall into this room; in the center of the room was this huge circular thing. The boy looked at it, and wondered what is it that might be under that, because boys do wonder, and curiosity can kill. The boy not thinking asked the man, what is under that, the man did a sort of half laugh and said you will see.

The man walked over to this control center, and pushed a button. The circular thing then made a noise, a very loud screeching noise, like one of two cats fighting, the boy covered his ears, at fear he would loose his hearing. After a couple minutes of the noise, the boy uncovered his ears, and to his surprise it was gone. In the center a car had came up. This car was not like that the boy had ever seen, and the boy had seen many because his uncle owned a used car shop, and he used to go down there every summer to help him out. The man asked do you like it. The boy said yes it is very nice, where'd you get it? The man said oh, from an old friend of mine. Would you like to test it out? The boy said yah, sure, why what's the catch. The man stated there is no catch I told you I'd tell you a secret, this car is it. The boy at first didn't get what the man had just said so he turned to him and asked him, what do you mean? The man said give it time son, and you will find out.

The boy said ok, and then the man through him a set of keys and said get in. the boy said alright and opened the drivers side, got in, put the key in the ignition and started the car. The car was very loud when it started, in fact so loud the boy once again covered his ears, and once again after about three minutes he uncovered his ears, and the noise was gone. The boy pulled out of the garage looking building and onto the street. He hit the gas and the car lifted off the ground, at first the boy was startled then, he was like this is pretty cool, what is going on? The man says, you are flying; now the real secret is in the glove box, the boy reached over and pulled out an control pad. The bad had many colors on it; the boy asked the man, what is this for? The man stated it is a control pad, it tells the car what to do. The red one makes the earth stop spinning. The blue one launches a nuke out of the trunk. The purple one makes the pipes spit fire. The boy says hold up. What did you say the red one did, the man restated, it makes the world stop spinning the boy said that not possible.

The man then said do you want to bet on that. The boy said yes, and then the man says push it, so the boy did and sure enough, the world stopped. Everything stopped, there was no more moving clouds, no more bird, no cars, no nothing. The boy was really startled now; the boy asked how do you reverse this? The man stated, re hit the button and simultaneously hit the purple one. The boy did and the earth then went back to its normal ways. Now the boy asked the man, why did you show this to me, what does this have to do with me. The man said I am dieing, at my old age, and I chose you to protect this car, and this control pad, because if this gets into the wrong had, earth as we know it will be different. The boy asked why me there is a million other kids just like me that you could have picked. I barely know you and you are going to give me something that can end mankind. Are you crazy, this is crazy this has to be a dream, did you drug me up. The man says boy calm down, no I didn't drug you up, and you do know me. I am your great uncle on your father's side.

The boy said no your not, he died when I was little, the man then said no he didn't because I am him, you were told that due to that I made everyone believe that I did so that this machine, would never get into the wrong hands. But now that I am really fading away, I must pass it on. You and only you can protect this machine. Now there is a trick to this, you must not let anyone find out that you have this, because if you do, let anyone, they will get greedy, and want it for themselves. And, if the wrong person finds out about a machine of this altitude, you may get yourself into something even god can't help you out of.

The boy was a little started, the man said let go back to the house, and we can get something to eat, and you can think about this. The boy nodded in agreement and then the man said you must close your eyes now. After about what felt like two minutes, they arrived at the boy's house. The boy was now wondering, how come it took so long to get there, but so little time to come back. So not thinking again he asked the man that question. The man just laughed and said, we never really left, it was all in your mind. So the boy then asked, is that car real, and what it does. The man then got very serious and said, don't even mention that.

The man turned and then said I'll come back two days, think about it. Decided whether you will take the responsibility, and great tasks in protecting this. The boy said alright, how I will know if I should. The man then said, look into your heart. It is rarely ever wrong. The boy said what does that mean, but he blinked and then the man, along with the car was gone. The boy then walked up to his house, sat down on his porch and rubbed his head, not sure whether to tell someone about what had just happened, or just think about what the man had said. The boy then heard the phone ring, and he jolts back into the house turns to the right, picks up the phone and then says "hello." Once again there was only a dial tone.


End file.
